Love From Loneliness
by Robobrony
Summary: Love can be a wonderful thing, or a terrible thing depending on how love affects you. Loneliness can normally just be a bad thing though many say they're fine with being alone. What happens when you combine the two? This is the story of a stallion who falls in love with a mirage that appears in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Love From Loneliness**

**Chapter 1**

Love is a strange thing. We don't choose who we fall in love with, it just happens. Love can be the greatest thing in the world, or it can make your heart ache terribly to the point you may never want to experience it again. Being alone can have interesting effects on a mind. If you find yourself isolated and alone, you tend to fantasize about the strangest of things whether you want to or not. The mind tends to play tricks on you just to cope with the loneliness. And even though, everyday, you tend to be surrounded by others, you can still feel like the loneliest pony in the world.

This is the story of an earth pony stallion who fell in love with a mirage. His name is Onyx. His coat was a dark brown with a grey mane and tail and a single sunflower growing out of a mound of dirt for a cutie mark. His eyes were brown as well. His special talent was growing flowers and tending to plants, thus his job was running a small flower shop. He wasn't exactly a friendly pony, but he wasn't rude to his customers either. Whenever a pony came in looking for flowers, he would just help them as any store owner would help a customer, minus the smile.

Onyx had no one in his life. He lived alone in his house in Hoofington near the edge of town. That was the way he liked it, or so he thought. Hoofington was just a small town like Ponyville where everypony there pretty much knew everypony else. Onyx tended to keep to himself and didn't really interact with others. That's just the way it was with him ever since he was left alone. Onyx had a normal foal hood, nothing special happened as he was growing up. Though his parents weren't exactly always around; And when they were, they might as well have not been there. His mother and father ran a string of banks and brought in lots of bits.

Onyx was an only foal as well so he had no siblings to play with. Onyx tried making friends so he wouldn't feel so alone, but he later found out they only wanted to play with him for all the cool stuff he had as a rich pony. They only wanted him for his money. Onyx broke off those friendships and tried again later in life. The same thing kept happening, ponies only wanted to be his friend for his money. Finally, after he was old enough to live on his own, he had pretty much given up on having friends and moved out to strike it on his own.

Onyx moved to Hoofington where he opened up his little shop and just lived life day by day. No friends, no mare friends, just him and his lonely self. He didn't even have a pet. Today was no different for Onyx as he tended to his flowers and helped a customer that came in every now and then. They were usually buying flowers for decorations for their houses or getting a bouquet for a date. There was one particular busy month he hated the most really. Not because of how busy it made him; on the contrary, it was the richest time of the month for him. He hated this time of the month because it was when a certain holiday was coming around he didn't care much for.

It was a holiday that only reminded him of the broken hearts he suffered through growing up. Whenever he tried for a marefriend, he would later find out she was only interested in him for the money he had, or someother richer pony came around and won her over, leaving him alone. Hearts and Hooves day was just a reminder of broken hearts from the past to him and he didn't like it much. Onyx's attitude only got worse as the day drew closer, however he did his best to hide it for the sake of his shop.

After a long day of working, it was finally time for him to close up shop and head home. Onyx put the close sign on his shop's door up and began cleaning up the store for any stray leaves or petals. Once he finished, he put on his saddle bag and collected the bits he earned for the day. Onyx left his shop and headed on through town. Along the way, he kept spotting couples together talking and smiling or just laughing. Sometimes just looking at each other. It made him sick, as he scowled. "Pfft, love, give me a break." He said to himself in a gruff tone. "Who needs it. I'm fine all on my own." He said to himself. "I don't need anypony in my life. I'm perfectly happy with how things are." Though Onyx said those words, he couldn't help but linger on one couple in particular.

The stallion had produced a hoof ring to his marefriend and she shed tears of joy as she hugged him and shouted yes. Onyx closed his eyes and faced forward again as he hung his head. _"I don't need anypony." _He thought to himself. _"I don't…I don't…I…I…"_

Onyx gave a heavy sigh. "*Sigh* what does it matter anyway. There's no pony out there for me." Onyx continued on. Before heading straight for home, there was a flea market in town he wanted to look at. Another of his hobbies was going to the flea market to see what kind of exotic or interesting items he might be able to find for his home. Onyx strolled through the crowds and stalls, the sound of the lively place filled his ears as merchants called out to the crowd to get their attention. Tents lined the streets and many different smells filled the air.

"Come one, come all, many items for sale!" One merchant called.

"Exotic foods from far off lands, see what your taste buds have been missing!" Another called.

"I have many charms, good luck charms, charms for good health, charms for love!" That one caught Onyx's attention. He paused a moment, looked to the side at the merchant and merely gave it a passing thought. He gave a snort and started on his way. "Wait, good sir, I saw that look, you're intrigued aren't you?" The merchant asked. He was a skinny looking stallion with a light sandy coat and green mane and tail. He wore a rather colorful robe and a cylindrical hat to match.

Onyx stopped and looked to the merchant. "No, I'm not." Onyx stated.

"Ooh, you can't fool me, the love charms are what got you, yes?" The merchant asked. "I have many charms, some rather common, some very rare and powerful. The love charms I have are sure to ensure you and your marefriend are happy."

"I don't have a marefriend." Onyx said with annoyance in his tone. "Nor do I need one, I'm perfectly happy being by myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get home."

"Perhaps I can interest you in a very special charm guaranteed to help you find that special somepony then?" The merchant said.

Onyx thought a moment. Conflicting thoughts raced through his head. Should he even believe this merchant? No, he doesn't need some charm to help him get a marefriend. He doesn't need one. Every mare he met was no good. Still, if this charm could work, could it help him meet that special somepony who likes him for who he is? Onyx slowly turned to face the merchant fully after a moment. "Are you sure this….charm of yours will work?" Onyx found himself asking.

"My friend, this charm I wish to show you is a rare one indeed. Have a look." The merchant reached down under his table and pulled out a necklace. It was made of silver and shined in the light. The chain held a five pointed star with a small heart at it's center. "This, my friend is a legendary love charm made by a young unicorn prince from a far off land who only sought out that special somepony for himself. He made two of them and sent one out into the world in hopes of finding that special mare for himself. It worked for him and thus he shared how he made it. But because of how difficult it was, only a few were made. Each were made in sets of two with a special connection to them. It is said, that if a pony were to come across one, and another come across its twin and they were of opposite sex…or were indeed made for each other…" He paused at that part to let the idea sink in. "then the two would guide the ponies to one another and they would live happy lives."

Onyx stared at the charm for a while as he thought. _"Could this really work for me then? Pfft, yeah right, it was a nice story and all, but that's all it was, just a story. No way that thing will work…..would it?" _Onyx thought it over. "You know, it's a nice necklace and all, but I doubt it can do what you say. Still, I think I'll at least take it, just because I think it looks nice."

"Splendid my friend, splendid. That will be thirty bits." The merchant said with a smile.

Onyx brought out the thirty bits and paid the merchant. The merchant hoofed over the necklace to Onyx who put it in his saddle bag and went on his way.

Onyx arrived home and entered his house. It wasn't anything special, just a white house with straw roof just like the rest of the houses around town. Inside, Onyx had a brown couch with a wooden coffee table and a round dark red and green rug under it. A kitchen in the back, stairs to the second floor where his bedroom was and bathroom. Onyx placed his saddle bags on the coffee table and went for the newspaper sitting on it. He made himself comfortable and went through it for a while till it was bed time. "Let's see here, anything interesting occur?" Onyx opened the paper. "Hmm, new princess of Equestria crowned. Twilight Sparkle, once proud student of Princess Celestia has been made alicorn princess." Onyx read out loud.

"Pfft, great, a new princess. As if three wasn't enough." Onyx scoffed. He shuffled the papers and read on. "Rarity unleashes new line of dresses and suits, Applejack has big sale at farm, yadda yadda yadda." Most of the first few articles were about the six ponies known as the bearers of the elements of harmony. "Tch, maybe one of them is meant to be my special somepony." He joked. Celestia's sun began to set and colored the sky in an orange glow. Onyx looked out the window just in time to see the sun setting behind the hills off in the distance. He set the paper down, got up, and stretched out all four hooves with a yawn. He cracked his back and grabbed his bags.

Onyx headed up stairs to his room and tossed his saddlebags in his closet. Before He went through his usual routine to get ready for bed, he turned on the lamp on his bed's dresser, he then showered, brushed teeth, and flossed. He turned the bathroom light off and exited. Onyx sat on the edge of his bed and was about to turn the light off when a shine caught his eye. He looked to the closet and saw the necklace he just purchased hanging out of his bag. It was reflecting some of the light from the lamp.

Onyx gave a curious look. He got up, walked over to his bag and picked up the necklace. He simply looked at it for a moment. "Love charm huh? Yeah right." Onyx turned and walked back to his bed. He set the necklace on the dresser, turned the light off, and climbed under his sheets. Onyx rested on his side facing the dresser and closed his eyes. A few moments later, Onyx could swear he felt something just as he was about to fall asleep. It felt like there was something resting on his shoulder. "Hmm, what the?" He quickly sat up and looked to his side to see what was there. When he did, the feeling was gone right away and he saw nothing in his bed. "Weird." Onyx shrugged it off and lay back down.

A few moments later, just as he felt he was about to fall asleep, he felt it again. He quickly sat up again to look and again, nothing there. "What the hay? Ugh, whatever." Onyx lay back down on his side and tried to sleep again. Again, just as he felt he was about to fall asleep, he felt like something was lying across his shoulder. This time, he simply looked without getting up and saw a shadowed hoof lying over his shoulder. "Wh….who's there?" He asked, feeling a slight tinge of fear. No answer came. He slowly reached a shaky hoof up to the hoof over his shoulder. Just as he was about to touch it, it vanished.

Onyx sat up again and looked. Again, still an empty bed other than himself in it. "What the hay was that?" He asked himself. He placed a hoof to his head with a worried expression and shook it. "Am I going crazy? I know I saw something." After a bit of thought, he let it go and lay back down on his side. For the fourth time, just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt the hoof over his shoulder again. Onyx only widened his eyes. He just looked up at it without moving. "Hello?" He asked. "Who are you? Wh..what do you want?"

A feminine soft silky voice answered back. "Are you lonely?" It asked.

"What?" Onyx asked back. This time, the hoof disappeared on its own. Onyx sat up slowly this time and looked to where he could swear some pony was there. Still nothing was seen. Hesitantly, Onyx lay back down again, hoping to get some sleep and forget whatever it was that just happened. This time, the hoof did not return and Onyx was able to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morning arrived for Onyx. He was still wondering about the events of last night. Who was it that mysteriously appeared in his bed and spoke to him? How did she keep disappearing, and why, whenever he tried to see her? But what stuck out more in his mind was that question the pony asked. 'Are you lonely?' Why did she ask that, where did she go? So many questions buzzed in Onyx's head. He did his best to just ignore it and chalked it up to just some weird dream he must have had. He went through his usual morning routine. Shower, comb mane, brush teeth, have breakfast. He was about to leave when he paused and remembered something, the necklace he bought the other day. He went back to his room and found it on his night stand where he left it.

Onyx eyed it at first, wondering if he should wear it. "Why not?" He finally said after a minute of thinking and placed it around his neck. With it settled against his barrel as it hung from its chain, it shimmered slightly. Onyx didn't notice and went on his way.

Onyx left for work and opened his shop. His first customer was a unicorn mare of bright pink with a dark red mane and tail and beautiful green eyes with a smiling sunflower for a cutie mark. "Hello there, I'm looking for some flowers." She said with a smile.

Onyx tried his best not to answer with a sarcastic tone. "You've come to the right place, this is a flower shop after all."

The mare giggled at Onyx's response. "I know that silly, I wouldn't have come in here if I didn't know that. I was wondering if you have any begonia's, I'm looking to start a garden at home."

"At the back of the store." Onyx directed with a hoof.

"Thank you." Said the mare before she made her way to the back of the store.

While she went through the many flowers and scrutinized them carefully, Onyx's thoughts went back to last night again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about it. 'Are you lonely?' The question replayed in his head. He shook his head vigorously to try and get it out of his mind. Onyx noticed the mare approaching his counter with a couple potted begonias in her magic aura. "Are you lonely?" She said on approach.

Onyx's eyes shot open and looked to the mare. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said how much?" The mare said with a smile.

Onyx took a moment to register what may have happened. "Oh, uh, right, ten bits." He finally responded.

"Thank you." She said as she produced the requested amount. She took notice of Onyx's necklace as it glinted in the light. "Oh my, that's a nice necklace you have, where did you get it?"

"I bought it yesterday at the flea market." Onyx stated. "Will that be all miss?"

"Oh, yes, thank you." She said, her face slightly fallen. "So, your name is Onyx right?" The mare asked.

"It is, why?" Onyx asked with a raised brow.

"It's just, you're the only stallion florist in this town. That's not exactly common." The mare said. "My name's Petal by the way."

Onyx narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean."

Petal shrank back slightly from Onyx's glare. "Nothing bad, I just think it's great there are some stallions not afraid to do something that most ponies would consider it more suitable for a mare than a stallion. I…don't suppose you and I could get together sometime, maybe hang out and get to know each other?" She asked carefully with a small blush.

"Not interested." Onyx stated plainly.

Petal's face fell with her head slightly. "Oh, okay then, you already have a special somepony then?"

"No." Onyx answered plainly again.

"Really?" Petal asked in disbelief. "How come?"

Onyx gave an annoyed look saying he was tired of the questioning. "Because I don't need a special somepony in my life. I'm perfectly fine with the way things are in my life thank you very much. I'll also thank you to stay out of my business."

"I…I'm sorry, I…I was just….I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't have pried. I was just curious is all." Petal said with a sorrowfull look. "I'll just be going then, thank you again for the flowers." With that, she turned and headed out. "I'll be sure to come by more often though, you have a lot of wonderful flowers." She offered with a smile.

"Thanks." Onyx responded with a grunt. Petal finally left the store with her newly purchased flowers. Once she was gone, Onyx gave a tired sigh. "I don't need a special somepony." He said to himself. "So why did I buy this stupid necklace?" He gingerly took the necklace in his hoof and looked down at it. "Magic love charm, what a laugh. That stupid salespony really got to me." The rest of the day was uneventful as customers came, bought flowers, and left.

That evening, Onyx went about his usual afternoon routine with reading the newspaper till it was dinner time, then went to get ready for bed. He placed his necklace on the nightstand next to his bed and lay on his side with his face toward his nightstand. He failed to notice his necklace shimmered with a white light for the briefest of moments. Then, the same event as last night began. Onyx felt a hoof over his shoulder. His eyes shot open and looked to his shoulder to see a black hoof laying over him. "Are you lonely?" The same feminine voice from the night before asked.

"Who are you, what do you want from me?" Onyx asked.

"Are you lonely?" The voice asked again.

"No, I'm not, now quit bothering me and go away for good." Onyx said with annoyance.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" The voice asked. "If you stop lying to yourself, I'll let you see me."

"What?" Onyx asked. He sat up and looked to his side, only to see nothing there just like before. He closed his eyes and hung his head with a sigh as he placed a hoof to his forehead. "This is ridiculous, am I going crazy?" He asked himself. He turned his gaze to his night stand, specifically, his necklace. "I'll bet it has something to do with that. This whole thing started when I bought that stupid thing. Tomorrow, I'm going back to that vendor to have a few words with him." Onyx lay back down on his side and managed to get to sleep.

The next day, Onyx had just opened his shop when Petal came in again with a smile. "Good day Onyx, how are you this morning?"

"Hello Petal, I'm fine." Onyx greeted flatly.

Petal gave a sheepish smile. "Onyx, about yesterday, I am sorry about all that."

"Don't worry about it, so what do you want this time?" Onyx asked.

"I was looking for petunias. Do you have any in stock?" Petal asked with a genuine smile.

"Why don't you just buy all the flowers you want for this garden of yours all at once and save yourself the trouble of coming in here everyday?" Onyx asked with a hint of an annoyed glare.

"Then I wouldn't get to see you every day." Petal said.

"Why would you want to see me every day?" Onyx asked with a confused expression.

"Like I said, it's a rare thing for a stallion to take up being a florist, especially one that does such a wonderful job taking care of flowers. I just find that endearing really." Petal said as she looked to the side with a small blush.

Onyx cocked a brow at the statement. "Endearing?" He questioned. "Um, thanks…I guess."

"You're welcome." Petal said with a grin. "So, the petunias?" She questioned.

"Right, um, this way." Onyx came out from behind his counter and led Petal to the petunias. "Here they are."

"Oh my, they look very nice." Petal said. She leaned in and took a good whiff. "Mmm, they smell really nice too, I'll take five please." She levitated two pots, one had three, the other had two petunias in them. She and Onyx walked back up to the counter. "So Onyx, how did you discover your special talent, if you don't mind me asking."

Onyx began explaining as if it wasn't a big deal. "I had to get a hobby doing something since my folks weren't really all that attentive. I always thought flowers were pretty so I decided to take up gardening. As a young colt, I saved up a few bits from my allowance to get some flower seeds and planted them in the backyard. That was the start of my first garden. They were sunflowers. Simple, yet bright and pretty at the same time."

"Not all that attentative?" Petal questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Bah, they were always too busy with their businesses to pay much attention to me." Onyx said plainly. "No big deal really."

"It is a big deal." Petal insisted. "All parents should care about their foals and do what they can to make sure their happy growing up."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I turned out fine. Look at me, I've got my own business, my own house….alone….no friends….." His voice slowly fell with each word. "And I'm perfectly fine."

Petal gave a concerned look. "Onyx…you…."

She tried to say something but Onyx cut her off. "Anyway, that'll be ten bits for the flowers." He said as he came around his counter and stood behind it.

"Onyx, are you…." Petal tried again but Onyx cut her off.

"Ten bits." Onyx said again.

Though he didn't shout, he might as well have for it made Petal cringe back a bit with a raised hoof. "Oh, right, sorry, here." She took out the bits with her magic and placed them on the counter. "Um, thank you Onyx, I hope you have a good day."

Onyx paid no mind to Petal's words and gave a grunt as he put the bits in his register.

"Okay, see you later." She said hesitating at the door. She waited a moment for another reply, but none came. Onyx had his eyes on the register. She gave a small frown before leaving.

Onyx looked up just in time to see Petal's tail exit his store. He gave a snort and tended to his flowers.

Another uneventful day passed for Onyx, it soon came time to close up shop. Once everything was in order and the shop clean, he locked everything up and took the bits from today's earnings. Then left his shop, locked the door, and headed for the flea market to find the vendor that sold him the necklace.

Onyx soon arrived at the place and began looking for the pony that sold him said necklace. He went to the spot where he remembered meeting the salespony and headed straight there. Upon arrival though, the lot was empty. There was no sign of anypony having been there. "What the hay? Did he leave?" Onyx asked himself. He turned to a vendor opposite where he was looking and went up to the mare. "Excuse me, what happened to the pony that was there?"

"What do you mean sir." The mare asked.

"I mean not two days ago, there was a pony there that sold me a necklace. I want to know if he left and where he went."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know. He must have already packed up and left some time ago." The mare responded. "Could I interest you in some fresh fruit?" She ventured with a smile.

Onyx gave a heavy sigh. "No thanks." He turned and left for home. "Great, so much for that." He grumbled. Onyx soon returned home and practically tossed his saddlebags to the side. He took a seat on his couch and began reading the newspaper. He paused a moment on the first page after reading half of it and couldn't help but notice something. Something he hadn't noticed, or did but just didn't care to, about his home. It was plain, just a couch, coffee table, another table set up in the kitchen with four chairs merely for cosmetic purposes and only one had seen uses. A round light green and dark green rug decorated the floor under his coffee table, and there was a small book shelf with a few books resting on it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet it all just seemed so…quiet. It had always been quiet, yet now, the silence of the house seemed more prominent then before.

Why is it just now Onyx was noticing all this. It had always been quiet in his home, always just him alone. It was how he liked it. It had always been just him for the longest time since he was a foal really. So why is he noticing all this now? His mind wandered back to the conversation he had with Petal earlier today, how he mentioned he had mostly been alone and never had any friends. He always had to mostly look out for himself. Sure his parents cooked for him whenever it was breakfast, lunch or dinner, but they were never really there. It was like their minds were elsewhere and ignored Onyx.

This seemed to transfer to when he was in school as well. Somehow, thinking about all this got him reminiscing on the past when he was in school. Onyx was always the odd foal out. He never had any friends in school, nor did he try to make them. Mostly it was because he was shy at the time, but it was also because he was afraid of them just ignoring him like his parents did.

Onyx shook his head to free himself from these memories. "Snap out of it." He said to himself. "I don't need friends. I don't need a marefriend. I'm fine with my life." He said again. After he said this, he looked around again and doubt seemed to paint itself on his face. His eyes looked sad. Onyx gave a sigh. He folded up his paper, went to fix dinner, ate, then went to his room to get ready for bed. He removed the necklace and, though he feels it may have been the cause of these strange happenings each night, he couldn't help but place it on his night stand instead of just chucking it or hiding it away in hopes of being rid of this apparition that has been appearing.

He climbed into bed and lay on his side. This time, he waited. He wanted to go to sleep, but his mind told him to just wait. Wait for what though? For the pony mare that keeps appearing? Why? Onyx simply lay there on his side and waited. Eventually, after almost half an hour passed, she came. All he felt and could see was that same black hoof draping over his shoulder. "Are you lonely?" She asked as she always did when she first appeared.

Instead, Onyx replied with a few questions of his own. "Why do you keep coming back? What do you want from me?"

"For you to stop lying to yourself and accept the truth." The mare responded. Tonight, her voice sounded soft, sweet and velvety to Onyx's ears. "So, are you lonely?" She asked again.

Onyx hesitated a moment. He turned his gaze away from the hoof and looked at his bed. "No…I'm not. But…..could you….stay tonight anyway?" He found himself asking. "Please."

A small giggle was heard. "All right, I'll stay with you tonight."

Onyx looked back up at the hoof. He slowly raised his right hoof to the mare's. He felt this need to feel her for himself even though he could feel her hoof on his shoulder. His hoof shook as he drew closer to hers. When it was just an inch away, he paused and pulled it back, then gave a sigh. "Thank you." Was all he said before closing his eyes. Somehow, having the mysterious mare with him helped him feel more at ease, comforted. He fell to a blissful sleep.

The next morning, Onyx awoke with a yawn. He sat up and looked to his side to see the mare gone. He found himself slightly saddened. Onyx shook the feeling off and went about his morning routine once again, only this time, not at his usual pace like he was weighed down. His mind was starting to doubt his resolve of this lonely life style. "Would I really be happier if I had friends…..or somepony to love?" He asked himself quietly.


End file.
